helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keikenchuu
|type = Single |album = First Squeeze! |artist = Juice=Juice |released = December 4, 2013 January 11, 2014 (Event Vs) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 16:38 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) 1st Major Single (2013) |Next = Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! 3rd Single (2014) }} Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (イジワルしないで 抱きしめてよ／初めてを経験中) is Juice=Juice's 2nd major single. It was released on December 4, 2013. There were two regular editions and four limited editions. The first press for the regular edition comes with a trading card out of 6 kinds based on CD jackets (10 in total). "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" was used as the ending theme song for the Nagoya TV program King Kong no Aru Koto Nai Koto, while "Hajimete wo Keikenchuu" was used as the ending theme song for the program from the same channel Zakiroba! Asura no Susume."Juice＝Juice「イジワルしないで 抱きしめてよ」が名古屋テレビ「キングコングのあるコトないコト」EDテーマに決定！". Hello! Project Official Website. 2013-11-19."Juice＝Juice「初めてを経験中」が名古屋テレビ「ザキロバ!アシュラのススメ」EDテーマに決定！". Hello! Project Official Website. 2013-11-19. Tracklist CD #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Instrumental) #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Music Video) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (Music Video) #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (Group Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Close-up Ver.) #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (Close-up Ver.) #Making Of Event V "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Miyazaki Yuka Solo Ver.) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Kanazawa Tomoko Solo Ver.) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Takagi Sayuki Solo Ver.) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Miyamoto Karin Solo Ver.) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Uemura Akari Solo Ver.) Event V "Hajimete wo Keikenchuu" #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (Miyazaki Yuka Solo Ver.) #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (Kanazawa Tomoko Solo Ver.) #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (Takagi Sayuki Solo Ver.) #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (Miyamoto Karin Solo Ver.) #Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (Uemura Akari Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Single Information All lyrics and compositions by Tsunku. All dance choreographies by YOSHIKO. ;Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo *Arrangement, Keyboard & Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Takagi Sayuki, AKIRA ;Hajimete wo Keikenchuu *Arrangement & Programming: AKIRA *Brass Arrangement & Brass Programming: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: Takagi Sayuki *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki Concert Performances ;Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (part of a medley) *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Shimano Momoko *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code1→Begin to Run~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Morning Musume '16 *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ - Inoue Hikaru, Horie Kizuki, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori, Matsunaga Riai *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *ANGERME 2018 Haru Live House "Juunin Toiro" - Funaki Musubu *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ (part of a medley) *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2019 ~Con Amor~ *Kanazawa Tomoko LIVE 2020 ~Rose Quartz~ - Kanazawa Tomoko *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2020 ~NEW SENSATION~ ;Hajimete wo Keikenchuu *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2015 ~Special Juice~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code2→NEXT to YOU~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ - Noguchi Kurumi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin, Okamura Minami *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ - Ichioka Reina, Yonemura Kirara, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *Miyamoto Karin LIVE TOUR ~Karing~ - Miyamoto Karin Promotions Mini Lives= *October 14, 2013 (Oita, Japan) *November 04, 2013 (Fukushima, Japan) *November 16, 2013 (Hokkaido, Japan) *December 1, 2013 (Kyoto, Japan) *December 3, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan)http://www.helloproject.com/event/1311261800_event_juice.html *December 6, 2013 (Funabashi, Chiba)http://helloproject.com/event/1312051500_event_juice_1206tokyo.html |-|Handshake Events= *October 14, 2013 (Oita, Japan) *November 04, 2013 (Fukushima, Japan) *November 16, 2013 (Hokkaido, Japan) *December 1, 2013 (Kyoto, Japan) *December 3, 2013 (Tokyo, Japan) *December 6, 2013 (Funabashi, Chiba) *December 14, 2013(Kanagawahttp://helloproject.com/event /1312121800_event_juice_1214chitta.html *January 26, 2014 (Aichi, Japan)http://www.helloproject.com/event/1311221900_event_juicejuice.html *March 1, 2014 (Osaka, Japan) *March 8, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) (without Kanazawa) |-|Television Performances= *2013.12.05 Music Japan *2013.12.13 Music Dragon *2014.01.23 The Girls Live *2014.05.22 The Girls Live *2014.07.24 The Girls Live Trivia *This is Juice=Juice's first double A-side single. *"Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" was originally titled "Watashi wa Rose Quartz", but was renamed weeks after the announcement. The release date was later changed from November 27, 2013 to December 4, 2013. *They promoted this single in Anikan R Yanyan's vol. 11, which went on sale on November 11, 2013.http://tower.jp/item/3332527/ When the magazine release was announced, they made a mistake and listed Otsuka Aina's name instead of Kanazawa Tomoko's name. *Ishida Ayumi participated in the dance shot for the music video for “Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo” in Miyamoto Karin's place, because of her injury and their similar height.http://ameblo.jp/tsunku-blog/entry-11678342690.html Kanazawa later blogged that they have plans of recording another dance version with Miyamoto.http://ameblo.jp/juicejuice-official/theme3-10073622432.html *In the "Hajimete wo Keikenchuu" MV, the member's fruits can be seen on the tables. *The Event Vs for both titled tracks were released on January 11, 2014 and were only sold at the 1/11 and 1/13 release events."Juice=Juice イベントV「イジワルしないで 抱きしめてよ」・イベントV「初めてを経験中」販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01-09. Both Event Vs feature individual solo shots of the music video for each member. *This single is their longest charting single. *The third of three Music Video's to have more than 1.000.000 views on Juice=Juice's channel. *This was their best selling single until Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai Charts Oricon Total Reported Sales: 45,834 Billboard Japan Videos Juice=Juice - Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (MV) (KYAST Dance Shot Ver.)|Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (KYAST Dance Shot Ver.) Juice=Juice - Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Hajimete wo Keikenchuu (Dance Shot Ver.) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Event V Announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese *Listings: CDJapan, Amazon, HMV *Lyrics: Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo, Hajimete wo Keikenchuu cs:Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keikenchuu da:Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keikenchuu de:Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keikenchuu es:Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keikenchuu fr:Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keikenchuu it:Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keikenchuu ja:イジワルしないで 抱きしめてよ/初めてを経験中 Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs Category:2014 Event Vs Category:2014 DVDs Category:Longest Charting Single Category:Lowest Ranking Single